


in double trouble

by microbuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dubious Morality, M/M, Manipulation, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbuns/pseuds/microbuns
Summary: the clone’s cheeks stretched upon flashing a wicked smile, “you wished it was ten right here instead of me, no?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	in double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> before reading, i’d like to have a final warning that before you proceed in reading this fic please be mindful of the tags and click out if any of it isn’t something you’d like to see. i do not condone any of the violence and manipulation i am writing (i’ll be updating the tags once i upload more chapters) and lastly, this is a work of fiction and the characters in my story should not be associated to actual people themselves.
> 
> the song that inspired me to write this and is in yongqin's pov is right  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBtk5FUeJbk)

Hendery stood in front of the car window with his knees partly bent, trying to fix his brown hair anxiously. And right after doing so, he dug through his pocket to check the time on his phone.

He mentally cursed himself for forgetting his wristwatch, anxiously counting the minutes left before he could meet with the well-known scientist and he knew he should not mess this up. There’s no room for mistakes or he’ll be back in Macau in no time.

He'd be another disappointment to the family, another valid reason why his parents should not support his career choice.

Hendery can’t have that.

“It won’t be necessary to impress him,” a voice from behind him spoke. It was Qian Kun; another bona fide genius in the facility and more importantly, Professor Leechaiyapornkul’s former assistant research scientist.

“Not that i’m trying to impress him, i’m afraid he’ll be disappointed in me.” Hendery truthfully replied as he straightened his back while the assistant scientist approaches him.

Kun sniggered before patting his back, “Is there a reason why he should be disappointed?” he questioned, raising a brow.

“Absolutely none, professor.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about!” Kun said it factually, boosting his confidence, “He personally chose you to be his new assistant research scientist. From what I’ve heard, to say he’s impressed is to say the least.”

Hendery’s heart started to beat normally, as if it wasn’t thrumming against his ribcage just a few moments ago. The assistant scientist’s reassurance calmed him down, “Thank you, Professor Kun.”

The ‘ding’ as the elevator door opened startled Hendery, he did not know what to expect, he had no prior information as to what kind of experiment he and the scientist was about to work on.

The building felt like home, it was as if he wasn’t visiting a laboratory but rather going home to his family.

Was the laboratory designed this way from the beginning? He doubted it.

The design must’ve been for an experiment—but what experiment exactly was to be conducted for the whole building to be conditioned as if they’re at home?

“Here we are,” Kun knocked four times before the door was answered.

And then there he was, Professor Leechaiyapornkul in the flesh.

Hendery extended his arm to shake hands with the scientist, he was screwed that very moment because the words he practiced wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

Hendery has seen the scientist in posters, the bulletin board of their school, hell, even on one of the billboards from Macau where he was standing next to other geniuses, looking ever-so-proudly. But seeing him, touching him, breathing near him—it all felt illusory to Hendery.

“Thank you for bringing him here Kun,” The assistant scientist courtly nodded and left after a short chat. Both of them looked friendly, knowing they've worked for the project together since the beginning. 

Hendery tried not to be intimidated but the scientist’s exuded much professionalism and promptness while he had been a mess, frequent leg bounces here and there.

“Did they give you the paper I wrote for you?” the scientist asked, sitting across him.

“They did, but it gave minimal information about why I’m sent here, Professor.”

The scientist nodded, resting his chin above his palm.

“You can call me Ten. We are partners, therefore honorifics won’t be necessary.” The scientist, Ten, said. “I should introduce you to what you’re getting into.”

Ten stood up and Hendery tailed him like a lost pup.

They entered a different room, much smaller than the previous one. Inside was nothing but monitor screens and papers attached on its walls.

“I advise you brace yourself, if we succeed in this experiment we’d be rewarded with so much, but it’s not the money i’m here for but the succession of this experiment alone.“ Ten said, sounding so mature to Hendery. “This experiment means so much to me, i’ve been working very hard for the past five years so i’d respect it if you don’t have time to waste with me.”

It was hard preparing himself when he didn’t know what to expect and prepare himself for in the first place.

He gulped as Ten opened seven of the monitors, all of which are different angles of another room, where Ten is seen doing mundane things—but his hair was taffy pink.

The scientist cleared his throat, “Over the past five years I’ve been experimenting on gene cloning. As a young doctoral researcher they were intrigued by how fast my first clone samples were done. But after several months, each one of them died due to immune system defect.” Ten explained, “It took me two years before Yongqin was made, he’s still under observation and by far, he’s the longest clone to survive.”

“How long do you estimate this experiment will take?” Hendery was a man of calculated risks, he does not like to be involved if losing was an option.

The scientist seemed to be relaxed, “This is why I like you, Hendery. Always bringing something to the fore.” Ten closed the monitors, “Yongqin’s physical state is great, he could pass a ‘perfect clone’ if i’m being honest.”

Hendery frowned, if the clone was almost-perfect then what could it lack?

“You are wondering what I need you for,” the scientist assented, it wasn’t a question. Hendery nodded.

“Two things only, Hendery. One is to track down and report your observations on Yongqin’s reaction with interacting with others—you being the one he’s going to interact with. And, I will be needing you to stay here for the duration of the experiment. Assuming it’s over and we have succeeded, you can easily get your masters degree.” 

“I’ll do it,” Hendery eagerly replied, determined to have his name flashed on billboards like Ten’s.

“I’ll be giving you the night to think about it first, make sure not to rush into decisions just because of promised rewards. Do it because you want to impact the world, and not just to make a name for yourself.” Ten cautioned him, as if the scientist was reading his mind. “I’ll show you to your room, the day must’ve felt long enough for you. I’m sorry for always talking, oh wait- which reminds me, you cannot speak about this experiment to people who are not in the field. It’s confidential.”

“Thank you for trusting me on such huge project, Ten. I really have no idea why you’d choose to work with just a student.” Hendery thanked the scientist, it was one of the things he wanted to formerly say.

“My pleasure working with you. But I don’t get what you mean by ‘just a student’.”

“I mean, you’ve been working for five years just to create a perfect clone—which is huge. Wouldn’t it be better to work with someone with more experience?” Hendery reasoned.

Ten stopped in-front of a doorway, “I’ve checked all the student’s files and your skills amazed me. I can say that you’re really intelligent, those people who you think are ‘more experienced’ are incomparable to the determined, passionate, and smart student that you are.”

The moment Ten was done speaking, Hendery was touched and was at a lost for words.

“If I keep on rendering you speechless, I’d rather do it some other way.” Ten commented, before opening the door to Hendery’s room.

“What?”

“Nothing. Good night, Hendery.” Ten said and closed the door.

* * *

Hendery was trying to sleep, but even in his dreams, he was scared.

Truth was, even though he was allured by the thought of being a known scientist and showing it off to his sisters and parents, he was conflicted whether or not genetic human cloning was something morally right.

If it weren’t thanks to Ten, he wouldn’t have even thought of the consequences and jumped right away in decision making.

Perhaps he was still too fancied by promotions and money, especially when it was dangling right in front of him.

He shut his eyes close, but he felt as though his sleep was shallow.

As the night progressed, Hendery grew tired of thinking of stressful events and he started to imagine Ten sleeping next to him. Although he attempted to form purely wholesome scenarios it was easily corrupted.

Hendery’s breathing was uneven because rather than thinking of whether or not he should accept the scientist’s offer, he was thinking about how Ten’s lips would feel, how warm his touches would be, how he’d call for his name. He was a whimpering mess, torn between what was right and not. 

It made his skin crawl, how dirty his mind was. Albeit guilt was forming in his chest, he reached to take his sweatpants off.

He covered his lower half with a blanket and started stroking himself.

“Ten,” he called along with a tight tug on his girth. He imagined Ten's hands doing it to him instead of his own. 

“I want you, Hendery.” is what he imagined the scientist would say.

He kept stroking himself, minimizing the noise he was doing by biting on his bottom lip harshly. It was wrong to jerk off thinking of someone he's just met, but to be caught would be the worst.

He cleaned himself afterwards, shame washing over his whole being. He was about to go back to bed when he felt his throat dry.

He opened the door of his room cautiously, not wanting to wake Ten up. Then he wandered around the building, trying to find where the kitchen was.

Once he was there, it felt eerily silent.

No one was at the kitchen but him, contrary to the dormitory where he’s gotten used to being around lots of people.

He opened the fridge to grab some water when someone from behind him spoke and tapped his shoulder.

“You’re awake,” the voice said.

Hendery’s body tensed, not expecting Ten to be there at the same time as him. He was not sure what to feel when he’s just gotten off from the thought of him.

“I just need a drink, Ten-“ Hendery almost dropped the pitcher to the ground, because instead of seeing Ten’s messy jet black hair, the person before him had pink hair. “Yongqin, why are you here?”

The clone’s cheeks stretched upon flashing a wicked smile, “You wished it was Ten right here instead of me, no?”

Hendery was frozen to the ground, he hadn’t talked to Ten about how he should be around Yongqin.

“Huh?” he replied, trying so hard not to faint.

Yongqin brushed Hendery’s bangs to the side of his ears. The touch felt electric, wrong, deceiving.

“I heard you,” Yongqin whispered right at his right ear which sent shivers down Hendery’s spine.

“Heard me?” the clone rolled his eyes because of how obvious Hendery was.

Yongqin’s hand ventured down Hendery’s lower stomach. Out of reflex, Hendery pushed the clone away.

“I’m sleeping now, sorry for waking you up.” He paced back to his room without looking back.

Hendery shut his door but soon after a series of knock bothered him.

He was contemplating whether or not he’ll open it, he could pretend to be asleep, but the knocking might wake Ten up if it kept on going.

Defeated, he opened the door and just as expected, the clone was standing right in front of him.

“Do you need anything?” Hendery clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed.

He liked to think of Ten touching him, not his clone. Not Yongqin.

“I can help,” Yongqin said which surprised Hendery. He wasn’t sure if Ten knew that Yongqin exhibited emotions as extreme as this. He doesn’t even know where Ten was, so how could he confirm?

“Help with what?” Hendery sat on his bed, wanting nothing else but rest. His temper was also growing.

“Help with Ten, I’m sure you’d like to know how he feels.” through gritted teeth, Yongqin replied. “Everyone is always curious about him.”

Hendery wanted to dig deeper into what emotion exactly was the clone showing, or perhaps it was an excuse he was forming in his head.

“What.. does he like?”

_A smirk._

_Everyone’s always curious._

“He doesn’t look like the type, but he _loves_ to be in control.” the clone starts, “He likes ordering people around, likes it when they obey.”

Hendery could feel himself grow hot again, mindlessly sucking in a deep breath.

“How do you know?” Hendery suddenly snapped from his imagery.

The clone looked expressionless, as if he was expecting the question. “I’ve watched him with Kun, the same way he watches me.” Yongqin replied.

“Kun?” Hendery’s head spun, he tried rubbing his finger on the side of his head to ease the aching. “What do you mean you watch him?”

“You really want me to tell you what they do when they think i’m asleep?” the clone challenged.

“No,” Hendery declined. “Show me.”

Yongqin’s eyes were a darker shade of brown and the only way Hendery saw it glistened was through the moonlight casting on his facial features.

The clone worked its way to his sweatpants, pulling it down along with his underwear.

“You’re smaller compared to Kun, I wonder if you’ll ever satisfy Ten.” out of annoyance, Hendery grabbed a fistful of the clone’s pink hair and shoved him to his cock. He was satisfied that it hit right at the back of Yongqin’s throat.

Hendery’s breath hitched as his cock swelled even more, still feeling humiliated due to the size comparison that the clone just stated all while he was scared but also incredibly turned on.

What’s the use of competing with Kun when it’s a sure loss? Kun’s been with Ten longer, he might even be better than him in bed.

But it still irked Hendery, there was a strange anger forming in his stomach. He did not like the idea of seeing Ten with someone else other than him, and he’s uselessly fucking the mouth of Ten’s clone.

The silence made Hendery zone out but the sound of the clone sucking him off and its moan resonated around the room.

“Tie me up,” Yongqin said. “Use a neck-tie, I saw Kun do it once.”

Although hesitant, Hendery obliged. He also made sure to cover Yongqin’s mouth, upon discovering how loud he was when he was ruthlessly thrusting on him.

“You’ll break Ten if you go like this, he likes it slow.” Yongqin tries to say, but it was barely understood because his mouth was covered. Although complaining, the clone rocked back into Hendery’s thrusts.

“I know,” Hendery replied, eyes dark.

“Then why-“

“Shut the fuck up! You’re not Ten, and you can’t break.” Hendery yelled, going deeper.

Hendery gave Yongqin’s cock attention too, due to it being red from being neglected. The clone swiftly untiedthe neck tie that restricted his hands and took one of Hendery’s hand to place it on his neck.

He was choking Yongqin, asking from time to time if he’s alright. It could have been perfect, but the clone didn’t appreciate that instead of calling him by his name, Hendery kept on yelling out ‘Ten’.

In retaliation, the clone called back, “Kun! You’re doing so well.”

Hendery came, as well as the clone. He found out lots of things that night, and the more he remembered the more guilt swimming through his guts.

He thinks he’s disgusting, doing whatever he did to the clone. Worse case was that if it would affect Ten’s experiment and throw all five years of his hard work to waste.

“You can’t sleep here,” Hendery nudged Yongqin who looked like he was ready to sleep.

“Why can’t I?” Yongqin buried his body with the blankets, sinking even more on Hendery’s bed.

“Because Ten wouldn’t like to see you here,” Hendery sighed, he was too tired to argue.

“Oh so now you think you know Ten?” Yongqin stood up from the bed, hands carded on his pink hair strands. “It’s easy to see him naked, Hendery. It’s easy to get in his pants. It didn’t take much effort until Kun was able to do so. But it would be impossible for him to bare himself to anyone, not even you.”

“I’ll get to know Ten better, it’s only my first day here.” Hendery countered, but if he were to be honest, the clone’s words gave him goosebumps. It was an uncomfortable conversation to have, especially when the clone wasn’t supposed to be feeling any emotions yet according to the scientist.

“And? It’s been nine years since Kun and Ten knew each other. Not once did Ten let Kun inside his head, he’s so secretive that once you see his true colors he’ll surprise you. Because you’re too naive.” the clone hummed a melody afterwards, a song Hendery was so sure he’s heard before.

As if mocking him, the clone continued his monologue.

“You can run, you know? Run and never look back, leave us three in this mess that Ten made. But I bet you wouldn’t, because you’re someone who thinks with his cock—perhaps you don’t think at all.”

“Get out of this room,” Hendery demanded.

“You’re just like Kun,” the clone pressed on Hendery’s head with his index finger.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Hendery quirked a brow.

“Selfish,” Yongqin said. “Insensitive,” he kept pressing on Hendery’s head per word. “Stupid,”

“Get out!” Hendery yelled and he saw how Yongqin flinched from the sudden raise of voice.

“You just proved my point.”


End file.
